


let's see those better days

by justdrifting



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet, years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's see those better days

They meet, years later. A sleepy town in North Minnesota, so small even the apocalypse forgot it existed. The world is being put back together slowly, piece by piece; he hasn't had to fire a gun in over a year, though it stays still by his side. It's amazing that he even finds her really. A testament, maybe, to the bond they once shared.

All he had to go on was a half forgotten conversation, seen through the haze of years past. A lazy afternoon, meaningly words; her at her desk, him beside her. She talks of a cabin in the woods, somewhere she stayed years ago, the cold a reminder of England, the home she left behind. She could be anywhere. He could have not listened. Instead, here she is to greet him, no surprise on her face. In its place a pleasant smile rests, as if she no longer holds the animosity towards him that she once did. Funny, that he can't quite remember it either. When faced with the horror, the destruction they both witnessed over the past few years, they're betrayals seem mere petty feuds.

She's dressed in a flannel button-down and nondescript slacks, her long hair pulled in a practical ponytail. Streaks of silver line her dark hair, the lines on her face showing her age. Nonetheless, he is struck, as always, by her beauty, radiant as ever, and it is not as if he has fared the years any better; his hair is more grey than blond now. In response to her practical clothing, he feels overdressed in this suit, dilapidated and ruined though it is. It was a ridiculous thought; a nod to what they used to be. Her relaxed attire further cements that the well-dressed pair they used to be is long gone.

But with the removal of the clothing they used to wear, so comes the removal of their purely professional relationship. And thus they are faced with something entirely new. Something neither of them has dealt with before.

Still, there is that easy smile on her face, and a similar expression mirrored on his own.

"Come inside, Mr Dominic. The cold is biting and I expect we have much to discus."

He falls into step behind her, following into the warm cabin, well aware of the new beginning this symbolises.


End file.
